


Cold Outside

by Raven052



Series: 12 Days of Frerard Christmas [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas Vacation, Cold, Hot Chocolate, Hotel, M/M, Promises, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Raven052
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band is out on a pre-Christmas holiday together.<br/>A snow filled night leads to sweet chocolate kisses, and promises of something one of them has been, secretly, hoping for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Outside

It was the week before Christmas.  
And the boys from My Chemical Romance had sent themselves off on a ‘holiday’, to gather inspiration before they took a break for Christmas.  
Gerard had discovered a perfect, isolated hotel to set up in. A place with sprawling grounds, dense with trees and wildlife.  
They also had it to themselves, as the hotel was close to shutting down for their yearly break and thorough clean down. 

It had started snowing when they arrived, and they all agreed, Christmas felt that little bit closer again. 

“Try not to think of this as ’work’.” Gerard said, as they walked in. “I think that’s what’s getting to us, you know? We’ve just gotta relax, and then it’ll come to us.”  
Frank gave a short laugh, and a disbelieving look to that. “Says the same guy who constantly over thinks everything.”  
Gerard just shrugged. “Well. I need to take my own advice, I guess.” 

****  
The first few days went well, it actually felt like they were getting somewhere.  
They all had their own rooms, and spent the days either there or wandering the hotel and it’s grounds. Gerard would more often than not be seen outside, well bundled up, disappearing into the trees.  
They’d all meet in the evening, and discuss any ideas they’d had.

It was working well. 

Until the evening that Gerard didn’t come back in for the evening. 

****  
Of course, everyone was worried. Especially as this wasn’t exactly the first time Gerard had ‘disappeared’ on them. 

“He’s probably just forgotten the time. You know what Gerard’s like. Probably ‘lost’ in inspiration.” Ray reasoned, noticing how rattled his fellow bandmates were.  
“Yeah. Or he’s got himself actually lost.” Mikey said, frowning slightly, noticeably troubled.  
He looked out of the window, and the others followed his gaze.  
The snow that had been falling off and on since they’d got there had taken on a steady fall now.  
No one could deny they were worried.

It was then that Frank, who had remained silent for the past hour while everyone discussed where Gerard might be and if he was okay, got to his feet.  
“I’m gonna go look for him.”  
Ray looked at Frank like he thought the other man crazy.  
“Frank. No, don’t you see how bad it’s getting out there? If you go you’ll-”  
“Look.” Frank interrupted. “Maybe Gerard has just lost track of time, and will be pissed off at me for interrupting him. But maybe he really does need help. I’d rather risk the first option, than doing nothing.”

****  
It was even colder than Frank had originally expected, but it in no way deterred him. 

He eventually found Gerard, deep in the woods, further than Frank would’ve even thought to have ventured had he not had to. 

It was as they’d expected, really, Gerard had lost track of time, completely.  
He seemed not even to notice the cold, until Frank mentioned it, then a heavy shivering set in.  
Frank hurried him back up to the hotel.

****

As Frank led Gerard back to his room, Gerard protested. “I need to see Mikey first, you said he was worried. I should-”  
“Yeah, and you’ll worry him more if he sees you shivering like this. C’mon, Gee, let’s get you warm first, then we can let Mikey know you’re safe.”

Gerard wanted to argue, but he knew Frank wasn’t about to back down on this one. 

****  
All their rooms were nice. Simple, but big and somehow still cosy.  
Frank liked his one, but when he saw Gerard’s, he decided he definitely liked it that little bit more. 

He instructed Gerard to go sit in the oversized armchair, which was just in front of the fake fire (electrically heated).  
Gerard, again, tried to argue, but it was very obvious Frank was not in the mood to be argued with.  
He then overloaded Gerard with blankets, determined to stop his shivering as soon as possible.  
Gerard laughed, “I can’t actually move now, you realise?”  
For a second, Frank forgot to be worried, and laughed.  
“So you mean you can’t stop me when I do this?” Frank asked, before leaning in, and placing a careful, quick kiss on Gerard’s lips.  
It took them both a couple of seconds to realise what had just happened.  
“Um.” Frank said, nervously. “Your. Um. Your lips are cold too. I… A hot drink will help that, right? Right.”  
Then he hurried off, cursing himself as he did. 

As with many good hotels, this one provided it’s guests with the facilities’ with which to make their own hot drinks.  
He knew that Gerard would ask for coffee if he was asked, but Frank decided on something different for a change.  
He also decided to make himself a drink, so he’d at least have something other than the awkward situation he’d created to focus on when he got back to Gerard.

Frank came back over, two steaming mugs held tightly in his hands. He waited for Gerard to free his hands from the many layers Frank had loaded him with, then handed him his mug, which Gerard took, with a grateful smile and nod.  
There was silence as Frank sat in the second armchair, curling his feet up under himself.  
He sipped at the hot chocolate, pleased with the outcome. It actually calmed him down a little.

“Frank.”  
And, like that, the nerves were back.  
“Forget it.” Frank said, quickly, before Gerard could continue.  
“Frank.” Gerard repeated, slightly softer now. “I don’t- I’m sure you meant nothing by it, but I think we-”  
“No.” Frank said, sternly. “We do not need to discuss it. Not everything needs to be discussed, Gerard. Something’s can just happen and we… Forget it.”  
“Like the night in London?”  
Frank closed his eyes, tight, trying to deny the memories coming back to him. He’d been blocking them, ignoring them for months now.  
“Nothing happened in London.” Frank said, quietly. He looked up at Gerard then, his eyes open again finally. “Your words.”  
Gerard nodded, once, slowly.  
At least he wasn’t denying that part.  
“I know. And I… I know you were… Mad at me for that.”  
A small smile quirked at the corner of Frank’s lips. “Oh, Gee. Please don’t try to understand how I felt.”  
Gerard sighed, his eyes cast down, absently looking into the contents of his mug.  
“I know I hurt you.” He said, quietly.  
“Oh. Shut up.” Frank snapped, his gaze also lowering, equally enthralled by his own mug too.  
“Frank, I-”  
“How about we talk about why you were out there in the snow so long, huh?” Frank interrupted, moving the subject on, without room for arguments.  
Gerard looked up, looking at Frank with something like pleading. Wanting him to listen, wanting him to talk.  
He knew better than that though, it wasn’t going to happen.  
“I lost track of time.” Gerard said, simply. “I’ve been going out there every day. It clears my head. I didn’t realise how late it was. I didn’t mean to worry anyone.”  
Frank just nodded.  
“Well, you did worry us.” He said, simply, his gaze down again as he brought the mug up to his lips.  
“I’m sorry.” Gerard said, genuinely.  
Frank looked up, slightly startled by the intensity behind those words.  
He soon realised Gerard wasn’t just apologising for worrying them.  
He was apologising for things he’d been meaning to apologise to Frank for for a while now.  
Frank closed his eyes, and nodded, accepting the apology. 

They sat in silence for a long time. Comfortable, pleasant silence however, neither felt awkward in the others company.  
It felt… Nice, actually.  
The hot chocolate didn’t remain hot for long, but it was gone before it could get too cold.  
It proved to be both warming, and soothing.  
Frank was almost half asleep, only vaguely aware of what was going on.  
Then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, another under his chin, tilting his head up.  
His eyes closed as he felt lips on his own.  
“All warm now.” Gerard said, softly.  
Frank made a small sound of agreement.  
Then Gerard was kissing him again. Gently, carefully at first. Then lips parting, tongues just barely daring to touch.  
Frank felt Gerard climbing up onto the chair, straddling him.  
And Gerard’s hands started to gently tug on Frank’s clothes, a not so subtle hint.  
With a small whine, Frank grabbed his hands, moving them away, and pushing him back.  
“No.” He said, quietly, but firmly.  
“Not like London.” Gerard insisted, moving close again, stealing another kiss. “It won’t be like London, or after London again, I promise.”  
Frank laughed, softly. “I wish I believed that.” He said.  
Then, opening his eyes, Frank finally looked at Gerard again. “And maybe I’ll be willing to believe you, at some point. But tonight… I’m not the only person who was worried about you Gee, go let the others know you’re okay. Go let Mikey know you’re alright.”  
Gerard frowned, his eyes darting across Frank’s face, searching, trying to figure out if he meant what he said or not.  
Frank nodded, and gently pushed Gerard again. “Go.”

Still looking slightly unsure, Gerard did as he was asked, getting up, and heading for the door.  
He paused before leaving.  
“Thank you. For… Finding me. And helping me get warm.”  
Frank just nodded, suddenly unsure if he trusted his own voice.

****  
Back in his own room, Frank was wondering if he’d done the right thing.  
He knew, too well by now, that Gerard could change his mind about things very quickly. Not about everything.  
But about Frank?  
Definitely.  
Perhaps he should’ve just gone along with Gerard. Let it happen.  
Live in the moment, right?  
But, he couldn’t get away from the fact no one else had known Gerard was safe. It would’ve played on his mind.  
And, this way Frank would find out if Gerard was serious, or it had been another passing whim. 

Absently, he licked his lips, tasting the chocolate he’d drunk.  
And, he knew, the chocolate Gerard had drunk, which he’d been able to taste when they kissed.

 _“it won’t be like after London again. I promise.”_ The words Gerard had said came back to him.  
And Frank smiled.  
He didn’t know, exactly, what that could end up meaning, but.  
It was Christmas, after all.  
Perhaps, finally, they were getting somewhere. 

Frank made himself yet another hot chocolate, having suddenly developed a liking for them.  
He got into bed, grabbing his notebook and pen, with the intent of writing down ideas for songs.

Nothing got written, the hot drink once again working it’s soothing magic.  
He feel asleep with the light still on, pen in hand, and notebook open on the pillow beside him. 

He dreamt of snow, of warmth. Of Christmas.  
And, just a little.  
He dreamt of Gerard.


End file.
